Octane (Earth-7045)
Octane is considered vile, even by Decepticon standards. This triple changing bully is a cheat, a liar, and a coward who thinks only of himself and can't be trusted any further than Megatron can throw Devastator. The only reason that this inveterate thief is allowed to continue functioning is that he has an uncanny ability to locate stores of fuel for his fellow Decepticons, and is usually able to spin a fairly convincing excuse for why he was unable to assist them in their latest battle. As annoying and frustrating as he may be to work with, most of his allies will grudgingly admit that he does perform his job as a fuel transport quite well—if he could just get over his annoying habit of making them beg for every drop. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Octane's T-cog was created with Triple-Changer technology from Project Endgame. ****Airplane alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ****''Semi-trailer tanker truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Driver' *'Expert Flyer' *'Knowledgeable on Fuel' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Is a coward. *Carrying fuel into combat puts him at risk. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Alternate modes *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNYMxgNKIEU Quad laser: claims to have stolen and improved it from a species on a moon.] *'Flamethrower' *'Deflecto Shield' *Deploys bombs from airplane cargo bay. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame experiments (Earth-7045) Category:Triple-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Chemistry Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fire Blasts Category:Shield Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:M.T.O. (Made to Order) soldiers (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters